Liner hangers are used to support one string off another in subterranean locations. Some designs have slips that resist applied forces in opposed directions. This is typically accomplished by the orientation of surface wickers on slip elements. At times the liner hanger sets prematurely before reaching the desired location. In those events the release mechanism has to be applied and the hanger brought to the surface and redressed. Alternatively, the liner hanger can be resettable in response to hydraulic pressure and further feature a mechanical lock to keep the liner hanger from setting between movements as described in US 20130092369.
There are applications where premature setting is not desirable but also where once the hanger is set it is beneficial to be able to lock the set in a hanger that can resist forces in opposed directions. These and other features of the present invention will be more readily apparent to those skilled in the art from a review of the detailed description of the preferred embodiment and the associated drawings while recognizing that the full scope of the invention is to be determined from the appended claims.